This invention relates to dancing dolls, and more particularly to dancing dolls whose random movement is generated by music.
There are two known prior art dancing dolls. One of these dolls is believed to have generated from the Appalachian Mountain area and is briefly described as an articulated doll supported in what would be the back portion of the doll by a column which is attached to a metal diaphragm which is supported on short legs. The observer hits the diaphragm supporting the column with a mallet causing the diaphragm to vibrate at its natural frequency.
The second of these known prior art dancing dolls, is believed to have generated from somewhere in the Orient, like Siam. The doll is mounted on a skirt made from a fibrous, stem material, similar to that used in a typical broom. The skirt portion of the doll rests on a metal diaphragm which also supports, on a series of columns, groups of thin small pieces of metal which are suspended from fine threads and allowed to hit each other when vibrated. The observer, as in the other art, hits the diaphragm with a mallet causing the doll to move and the metal pieces to strike each other producing a series of chimelike tones. Again, the doll motion is produced by movement of the diaphragm at its natural frequency.
It is the object of the present invention to produce a doll whose random movement is in the mood and beat of music being played and to produce a movement which simulates the movement of human dancers.